Loyalty
by Phaedra Snapepotter
Summary: AU - Et si Laurence n'avait pas pardonné Alice aussi facilement après son désastreux article dans Le Crime ne paie pas? Si au lieu de ça, sa 'trahison' l'avait blessé, le forçant à avouer des sentiments qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter? Swalice obviously...


_Note d'auteur(e) : Je n'avais pas écrit en français depuis longtemps et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas si le résultat sera au rendez-vous. Malgré tout j'adore les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (bien que ni les personnages, ni les scénarios ne m'appartiennent) et je ne pouvais manquer l'occasion de jouer un peu avec ce thème._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Snapepotter._

 _PS : Swalice forever ! 3_

Loyalty:

 _ **Appartement du Commissaire Laurence**_

La pluie tombait sur la ville aussi furieusement que les balles pleuvaient sur les champs de bataille. Installé dans l'un des confortables fauteuils qui ornaient son loft, le commissaire Swan Laurence, indifférent aux bourrasques qui envoyaient les gouttes s'écraser sur les carreaux de ses fenêtres avec violence, lisait la Voix du Nord...

Ou plutôt, il tentait de lire la Voix du Nord.

En vérité, Swan ne pouvait se concentrer et quand bien même il aurait préféré que ce fut le cas, le temps n'y était pour rien. Sa main ne tremblait pas de froid mais d'une émotion plus violente, plus infernale, aussi rousse que la jeune femme qui la lui faisait ressentir. Alice.

Il avait su reconnaître les signes dès le départ, dès qu'elle avait lâché le scénario qu'elle tenait entre les mains sur le plateau de Daniel Kerrigan, pour lui cracher au visage toutes les injures qu'il lui avait balancées jusqu' alors, transformant les propos calomnieux en un drôle de mélange de douleur et de poésie. Cette fureur, ce caractère, tout en elle représentait un danger que Swan n'avait pas eu de peine à éviter. Quelques remarques acerbes, quelques piques bien cruelles et Alice avait compris qu'elle devait garder ses distances car lui préférait garder les siennes.

Le stratagème avait fonctionné...jusqu'à ce qu'Alexina s'en mêle bien évidemment. Quelques fantômes, une chute dans la bibliothèque qui l'avait plaqué contre la jeune femme et l'idée de garder ses distances s'était envolée. Cependant, il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'exposer à la souffrance qui était la sienne. La laisser s'approcher sans même qu'elle en ait conscience, la laisser le toucher par sa beauté, sa force, sa grâce, oui. Lui laisser deviner ce qu'il ressentait non.

Ainsi les insultes avaient continué, les brimades, les plaisanteries mesquines... Et Alice avait tout supporté même si certains de ses sourires semblaient plus forcés et que ses yeux semblaient parfois se remplir de larmes qui ne coulaient jamais.

Comme ce soir à l'Eden.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter d'accompagner Marlène dans ce fichu cabaret qui avait bien failli lui coûter sa carrière ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit si ce n'est de revoir Alice dans son attirail de serveuse, mélange étrangement plaisant d'insouciance et de sensualité ? Ce corset qui laissait entrevoir la courbe des seins et d'une taille qu'il avait mainte fois serré contre lui pour la protéger d'un danger... Peut-être finalement avait-il perdu la raison parce que ce soir avait été une folie.

Elle avait chanté.

Il ne pouvait se sortir sa voix de la tête et – pardonnez ce vocabulaire – cela l'emmerdait au plus haut point. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'envahir son esprit de la sorte, de l'embuer avec ses chants de sirène quand elle l'avait trahi aussi détestablement. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'une fois la chanson finie il lui avait lancé cette remarque affreuse:Vous savez Avril, vous êtes piètre journaliste mais vous êtes infiniment pire en tant que chanteuse. Ses yeux maquillés s'étaient arrondis sous l'offense avant de se remplir de larmes qu'elle avait bien vite refoulées, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres quand elle s'était détournée pour échanger deux mots avec Marlène avant reprendre son service.

Il ne nierait pas qu'une petite partie de lui avait exulté – la douleur de sa trahison encore bien trop fraîche à son esprit pour qu'il la laisse s'en tirer – mais il avait aussitôt regretté ses paroles. Elle ne méritait pas ce traitement. Il l'avait cru aussitôt lorsqu'elle avait dit avoir jeté l'article à la poubelle avant qu'il ne soit exploité par ce salaud de Jourdeuil. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour la publication, non... Il lui en voulait de l'avoir écrit en premier lieu car cela signifiait qu'une partie d'elle avait douté de lui, suffisamment, pour que les mots soient couchés par elle sur cette page.

Elle avait envisagé la possibilité qu'il soit un pourri et ça lui faisait mal.

Mal au point qu'il ne l'avait pas saluée avant de prendre son manteau et de raccompagner Marlène. Mal au point qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur son foutu journal parce qu'il savait qu'il y trouverait son nom et le rappel de son manque de loyauté. Mal au point qu'il voulait rester seul au lieu de se lever et d'aller ouvrir la porte à l'idiot qui y sonnait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

« J'arrive », annonça-t-il, tournant la clé dans la serrure avant d'abaisser la poignée et de laisser apparaître l'intrus. De la laisser apparaître. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là Avril ? »

« Je vous retourne la question Laurence », répliqua-t-elle, indifférente aux milliers de gouttelettes qui perlaient dans ses cheveux. « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer sans comprendre.

« Écoutez », soupira-t-elle. « J'ai merdé. Je le sais. Je ne voulais pas écrire cet article, mais je l'ai fait. Que Jourdeuil l'ait publié sans mon consentement n'a aucune importance, parce que oui, ces mots c'est moi qui les ai écrits. Et vous savez quoi ? J'en suis profondément désolée. Je pensais que vous le saviez et que vous m'aviez pardonné, mais au vu de votre attitude de ce soir je me suis trompée. Donc me voilà, à approximativement minuit et demi, trempée parce que j'ai fait tout le chemin entre votre studio et ma chambre à pied dans le but de trouver les mots pour vous faire comprendre que je suis réellement désolée. »

« Vous êtes désolée ? » Elle opina du chef. « Vous êtes désolée Avril ? Mais de quoi donc ?! De m'avoir insulté ? D'avoir fait de moi un de vos scoops alors que vous auriez dû me soutenir ?! Qui vous laisse piétiner sur ses enquêtes ? Qui vous donne les informations dont vous avez besoin pour vos petits articles minables afin que vous puissiez montrer à Jourdeuil que vous valez quelque chose ? Qui, Avril, qui ? »

« Vous... Laurence... je... »

« Partez Avril. Je me fiche de vos excuses. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Les gens peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent mais que vous... que vous puissiez penser cela... Partez. »

La douleur dans ses tempes se faisait plus aiguë soudainement et il ne désirait rien d'autre que d'aller se coucher. Mais elle ne lui offrirait pas ce répit. Les yeux plissés par la fureur elle s'avança vers lui et répliqua :

« C'est cela que vous me reprochez Laurence. Mon manque de loyauté, de respect ? Mais quand m'en avez vous montré ? Quand vous me traitez d'emmerdeuse ? Quand vous me faites arrêter pour des broutilles parce que cela vous amuse ? Quand vous insultez mon intelligence ? Quand vous... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Ou plutôt il ne la laissa pas terminer. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ils passaient tellement de temps à se chamailler tous les deux que leur premier baiser avait toutes les chances d'arriver dans un de ces moments là. Une sorte de voile obstrua son regard et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un mouvement, rapide, précis, délicieux. Les lèvres d'Alice étaient délicieuses. Charnue, généreuses, exigeantes et il ne voulait pas que le baiser cesse. Elle non plus apparemment car elle se rapprochait de lui, ses mains glissant contre ses joues pour se loger dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes, descendaient le long de son dos, agrippant ses hanches pour la porter plus près, toujours plus près.

Un gémissement lui échappa et il voulut s'écarter, la laisser respirer mais sa main le rapprocha d'elle et elle murmura :

« Si vous arrêtez maintenant Laurence je vous jure que je teins toutes vos chemise en rose. Compris ?»

«C'est on ne peut plus clair », répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, reprenant sa bouche afin de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé.


End file.
